Distrikt 11
by utrymningsplan
Summary: Det handlar om Rue innan Hungerspelen.


Distrikt 11

Jag går upp som vanligt, det är tidigt, jag är kall och hungrig som varje morgon, solen har dock lyst in igenom fönstret och lyckats värma mina smutsiga fötter. Jag drar den trasiga gamla kammen genom håret som jag fick av min mamma och pussar sedan min sovande pappa på pannan och rör mig sakta mot fruktträdgården med trasiga skor. Det blir blött igenom skorna på mina fötter, det måste ha regnat inatt, för det skimrar nästan vackert av de kvarblivande regndropparna som ligger på de små grästuvorna som finns kvar på den jordiga marken/gången. Vackert, det händer inte ofta att man kallar mitt distrikt vackert. Det må vara grönska eftersom att vi i distrikt 11 har hand om jordbruken och fruktträdgårdarna. Jag vet inte så mycket om de andra distrikten, det pratas inte så mycket om de.

Halva dagen har gått och värmen ligger på för fullt nu när solen ligger som högst mitt på dagen. Som tur är täcks jag av skugga då jag döljs inne bland alla grenar på trädet. Massa frukt har redan plockats och idag har jag bara behövt hjälpa en liten pojke emot getingsting. Det lämnades målbålgetingbon kvar där**.** Vi har lärt oss hantera dem och bota stingen med söndertuggade blad. Målbålgetingar är speciella, sticken är dödliga, först får man hallucinationer och sedan svullnar stinget upp. Det har inte hänt att någon dött av det under den tiden jag har varit här, för vi har alltid lyckats ha tillräckligt med blad för att bota det. Jag fortsätter hoppa runt högt uppe bland träden som om jag flög, då och då sjunger jag en sång till fåglarna, de så kallade härmskrikorna. De härmar läten och det får mig att inte känna mig så ensam. Solen börjar gå ned och det börjar bli mörkt, jag får plocka fram mörkerglasögonen så att jag ska kunna se något. Alla i mitt distrikt har blivit tilldelade ett par sådana så att vi ska kunna jobba ända fram till midnatt. På det sättet tjänar huvudstaden mer när vi kan arbeta ända in på små timmarna. Klockan slår precis midnatt, jag börjar ta mig hemåt precis som de andra arbetarna, när vi går där på den jordiga stigen så hör jag hur de framför mig viskar om slåtterdagen. Juste, då slår det mig, jag hade blockerat det totalt eftersom att det är min första gång jag ska medverka i slåttern. Slåttern är då man lottar en pojke och en flicka till de så kallade Hungerspelen. Det är ett "spel" inne på en arena då man ska slåss till döds tills siste man vinner, det är för att visa att huvudstaden Panem har makten och påminna oss om historien. Hjärtat börjar slå snabbare för bara tanken på att det skulle bli jag får mig att bli livrädd. Jag mår lite smått dåligt över tanken att det skulle kunna bli någon annan också så jag skyndar mig hem för att krypa ned i min säng, där jag åtminstone känner mig säker. Jag somnar hyfsat fort, för tanken att det skulle kunna bli jag som ska representera vårt distrikt har släppt. Det är inte ofta det händer att det blir en 12årig flicka.

Jag ligger i badbaljan som pappa värmt upp, det är skönt att kunna tvätta av sig riktigt ordentligt, det är ingenting som vi prioriterar så mycket annars, men idag är det ett måste att vara fin! Inget jag förstår dock. Jag skrubbar händer och fötter, till och med håret blöter jag och tvättar med den lilla tvålen vi har. När jag torkat mig och fått på mig den ljusblåa lätta klänningen så borstar pappa mitt stora mörka hår. Han har lärt sig det efter mamma gick bort. Klockan slår snart ett och det är dags att gå. Pappa följer mig till torget där vi ska skriva in oss, han släpper min hand, och från den stunden får jag fjärilar i magen. Fjärilar i magen på ett dåligt sett, inte på det där bra sättet när man bara är lite små nervös innan skolan börjar. Utan det bara vänder sig i magen och jag spelar upp ett scenario i huvudet då jag bara springer tillbaka till pappa och ber om att han ska ta mig hem igen. Men benen rör sig i takt med det andra barnen och vips så var det min tur att sticka mig i fingret och sedan ställa mig i klungan med de andra flickorna i min ålder. Alla barn från 12-18 år står uppdelade på torget, pojkar för sig och flickor för sig, och sedan är det uppdelat i åldersskillnad också. Jag står längst bak i min åldersgrupp, alla är knäpptysta medan borgmästaren presenterar och pratar.

Rue Rose Rubie!

Jag reagerar långsamt, jag måste ha missat dem säga att det var dags att dra flickornas spelare. Sa dem verkligen mitt namn?

Rue Rubie!

Utan att ens tänka när de säger mitt namn igen börjar mina ben gå självmant fram mot scenen. Jag blir välkomnad och gratulerad av borgmästaren och utan att ens hinna reagera så drar de nästa spelare.

Thresh Okeniyi!

Det kommer upp en stor, lång och muskulös kille, jag har sett honom förut, han jobbar i fruktträdgården där jag jobbar. Han gör de tunga lyften med korgarna med frukt i. Han ser stor och elak ut. Ingen man vill hamna i fight med. "Publiken" från distrikt 11 är fortfarande tyst, inte ens ett finger lyfts för att gratulera oss. Det kan jag förstå, varför skulle man gratulera någon som snart ska kasta sig in i döden. De stora dörrarna öppnar sig till rådhuset bakom oss och vi blir ledda in mot mörkret. Jag vänder mig en sista gång för att se över mitt distrikt och mitt folk och då stängs dörrarna igen i mitt ansikte. Farväl distrikt 11.


End file.
